1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical connector of the type known as P.C. connectors. The improved connector is particularly useful for providing a good mating contact between small electrical connections such as those used for coupling hand-held cameras to suitable flash devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard coaxial connector for camera equipment includes a jack, socket or receptacle comprising an inner and an outer sleeve contact coaxially positioned and insulated from each other. A complementary plug for the connector includes an outer cylindrical sleeve and a central pin. Again, the pin is coaxially positioned with respect to and insulated from the sleeve. Such connectors are known in the art as P.C. connectors.
It has been found that, because of the very small dimensions of such connectors, due to wear and strain, or loose tolerances, an unreliable contact is established between the plug pin and the inner sleeve of the jack. Such unreliable contacts often result in a failure of a flash unit to fire when it should, causing a loss of a picture.
In an effort to overcome that deficiency, the pin has heretofore been positioned slightly eccentrically with respect to the outer sleeve of the plug. It has been found that that attempted solution produced a shear strain on the insulator holding the pin in place, resulting in a coldflow of the plastic insulator, again allowing the unreliability element to reappear.